fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby in M.T. Moon
Before: <--- Weezing and Arbok Meet Dedede Next: The Gym Leader That is Always Seen in a Swimsuit ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Kirby in M.T. Moon *(Episode Begins) *Kirby: Man it sure is dark in here. *Tiff: Tuff, are you sure we're going the right way. *Tuff: Sure, just follow Wartortle. He has the map. *(Wartortle drops the map and it falls into a pit) *Tuff: Uh oh, I'm sure it's not that far from here. *(A wild Zubat appears) *Kirby: OMG, A ZUBAT!!! *Tiff: O.O *Tuff: Fine, what does it means? *Tiff: Do you know it. A Zubat can beat you up in the dark. *Tuff: But it's not that dark. *(Zubat turns off the lights and it was pitch black) *Tuff: Me and my big mouth... *(He got beaten up by Zubat and the lights come back on) *Kirby: Now we tell you. *(Meanwhile elsewhere in the cave) *King Dedede: That pink puff is still at large. *Arbok: Mark our words they will never get to the end. *Weezing: Not if we have another trick up our sleve. *King Dedede: Cool, talking Pokemon. *(The three pass them) *King Dedede: Now, fire! *Waddle Dee: Okay than. *(He launches a net that traps Tuff and Wartortle) *King Dedede: Darn! I missed Kirby! *(The net expands, catching them all) *Arbok: Now what do you think? *King Dedede: Nice one! *Weezing: Now grab them! *(The four got a hold of Kirby and the gang) *Kirby: Dedede, I knew it was you. *King Dedede: Oh really? But how? *Tuff: I don't know. The big shadow behind the rock. *Waddle Dee: Now to take you to the gym where you'll get beated. *(King Dedede calls in his cart and drives to the gym) *Kirby: Get us go. *King Dedede: Soon enough pink puff. *Weezing: This is where you're path ends. *(The four of them evil laugh as they encounter the gym) *Tuff: I'm worried about us. *Tiff: I know, but we're headed towards the second gym faster. *Tuff: Oh, good point. *(The three fall out of the net right in frount of the gym leader) *King Dedede: I got the targets you asked for. *Waddle Dee: She didn't ask for them. *King Dedede: I know. *Tuff: Misty, you're the gym leader? *Tiff: You didn't listen? *Tuff: Yes, yes I didn't *Kirby: Well, let's end this! *Tiff: Good luck Kirby! *Misty: It's come to this. *Kirby: Yes, it's now or never! *''"The second gym leader has gotten to Kirby. She forced him to battle her for the next gym badge. Can Kirby show her what's what? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1